Paired With Love
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: Rocky and Gunther get paired up to choreograph a dance in two weeks. CeCe and a new dancer, Aiden will after. What will happen? Rocky/Gunther Deuce/CeCe -little Ty/Tinka
1. Zero

**NCx: hey all you fanficton crazed kids!**

**Rocky: hey hey hey!**

**NCx: you made it! **

**Rocky: yeah, I did! **

**Gunther: Hello bay-beees!**

**Rocky: erm, what is THAT doing here?**

**NCx: relax, Rocky. I invited him**

**Rocky: WHY?**

**NCx: ON TO THE STORY!**

At the Shake It Up Chicago studio, everyone was having a great time filming their latest episode yet. Rocky, CeCe, Tinka, and Gunther just finished their dance when Gary Wilde ran up to the camera to say goodbye.

"Thanks for watching! Tune in next week! It'll be a real twister", he said with a wink. The buzzer buzzed to signify that they were off air.

"CeCe, Rocky, Gunther, Aiden", Gary called over.

The four of them all ran over to Gary to see what was it this time.

"What's up, Gary?", Rocky asked, eager to know.

"I want you four to do a dance. Two duets. Soo...", he thought for a while. "Rocky and Gunther for one and CeCe and Aiden. I want you two to have something ready in 2 weeks. See ya!", And with that, he left the teens stunned.

"So, I guess your my partner for the next two weeks", Aiden said to CeCe. Aiden was not an ugly dancer. He was very cute, with midnight black hair and a great sense of style for a guy. He had always had eyes for a certain red-head,but unfortunately, she was taken.

"Yeah. I guess so", CeCe smiled at the new dancer. "My house tonight at 6? We can practice there.", She said.

"Yeah. Sounds great", He smiled back and left to get his stuff.

Just then, Deuce came in to the studio to be tackled by CeCe and turned into a lovesick goofball by her as well. They started going out eight months ago, and have been going strong since then. Of course Rocky and Ty thought it was utterly disgusting when they got all googly-eyed at each other, but nonetheless, they couldn't be more happy for them. They found love within each other and that was all that mattered.

Deuce was now giving CeCe a piggyback ride over to where Rocky and Gunther were. They were currently discussing what song they should do for their duet.

"Okay. I was thinking we don't make any contact with each other. At all..", Rocky said. She was engrossed in her conversation with Gunther, she didn't notice Deuce and CeCe trailing behind her.

"Rocky, dancing will involve a little contact with each other.", Gunther replied. He'd do anything to caress her body just once. He loved her with all that he had, but to everyone else, he hated her guts, so that's what he had to live with.

"Well. I do hope you two are planning a dance.", CeCe said, giving them a wink and a smirk after.

"CeCe! Of course we are! We're not planning sex or anything. My gosh.",said an appalled Rocky. Rocky then turned to Gunther.

"My house, tonight at 6?", She asked, to which Gunther smiled, nodded, and left with Tinka. Rocky felt something very awkard and weird was going to happen tonight. Her churning stomach just screamed it.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

_6 PM. Rocky's house._

Rocky heard the doorbell ring. For some weird reason, she heard it a thousand times louder that she normally would. She found herself checking herself out; for Gunther. Why was she doing that? She didn't like him. Why did she care what he thought of him? She finally opened the door to the blonde boy who looked rather normal. Almost. He wore a jacket with lime green zebra print and a white shirt with his usual big "G". He wore normal black sweatpants and sneakers as well.

"Well? Ready to start?", he asked the brunette standing out the door. Oh, how he longed of grabbing her and kissing her, and maybe even getting a little more intimate than just smooching.

"Erm, Sure.", Rocky let Gunther in as he sat on her couch and waited.

"Okay so, I have this song on my iPod and I think it's a good one to dance to", Rocky said, pulling out her red iPod, handing one earphone to Gunther so he could listen to the song as well. Gunther took the iPod that was in Rocky's hand. It read '_Zero by Varsity Fanclub'_ **(A/N listen to this song!) **As the song played, Gunther pictured the dance. Every step to the beat. And the best part? Getting to do this with Rocky.

After the song was over, Gunther nodded in approbation. He took off his one headphone, got up, and helped Rocky up so they could start choreographing.

"Okay so, I was thinking, for one part, we could to this", Gunther pulled her outward, still holding her hand, and pulling her back in his arms where both of their eyes met, their lips aching for one kiss. Rocky was the oe to break the moment.

"Maybe, but it needs a more hip-hop vibe to it. We're not doing ballroom dancing", Rocky reassured him. Rocky felt that she actually liked being there in Gunther's arms, so they decided to keep that small part in their dance. And if Gunther wanted more touching, then Rocky would not deny. Besides, whatever unusual thing was done here, stayed here.

**Rocky: ew.**

**Gunther: double ew. **

**NCx: don' act like you two despise each other.**

**Rocky: but we do. And, all this I would NEVER do in a million years.**

**NCx: -_- Rocky, you're so mean to Gunther. All he wants is to be your boyfriend *Cue Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend"***

**Runther: o.O**

**NCx: okay, while they actually agree on how weird I am, let's talk future. (And not just Mini-Rockys and Mini-Gunthers) I am currently going to be focusing on this story and iDance It Up (collab with SydneySanity) Shout-out to her! I bet if she wrote me ideas down, hers would be 3423058320x better. Sydney=Perfection. LOL. Okay then, bai!**

**Rocky: Until next time!**

**Gunther: Bye-bye bay-beees!**

**Rocky: it get's annoying when you say that.**

**Gunther: You love it, be quiet.**

**NCx: aren't these two adorable? Anyway, for reals. bye! *waves***


	2. Hey Cupcake!

**NCx: Hola!**

**Rocky: Hey! *looks around* did you invite the sparkly freak?**

**NCx: Who, Tinka? No! But did invite Gunther!**

**Rocky: *facepalms* that's who I meant!**

**Gunther: Hello peoples, I am here! Did you start yet?**

**NCx: no. You're late.**

**Gunther: Well, if I'm going to be here with Rocky, I have to look decent!**

**Rocky: Oh, can it Sparkles.**

**NCx: *fangirling silently***

**Gunther: Can we start please? I wanna see what happens!**

**NCx: READ ON! ^.^**

"I don't know, but Rocky he's an awesome dancer! He catches on so fast! It's crazy!" CeCe was spilling to Rocky about her first rehearsal with Aiden.

"That's great, CeCe, but remember, you have a boyfriend who loves you very much", Rocky reminded her. She knew CeCe was like this, flirting around all the time, but she also had to see that when CeCe was with Deuce, she was in her own little world with him.

"Yes, I know, Rocky! It's not like I'm going to cheat on Deuce with him! That'd be horrible! Aiden and I are just partners. Like you and Gunther. But you guys can have romantic breaks", CeCe said, laughing at the last part. Rocky only fake smiled, and headed to check herself in the mirror. She didn't need to tell CeCe anything. After all, it was her dance with _Gunther_, and she promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened in her apartment with him. **(A/N: OMG this sounds like they were doing **_**other**_** things. LOLOLOL.) **

Right then, Gunther came in, his headphones in his ears on full blast. He was clearly jamming. Rocky caught him and walked up to him to plan their dance more.

"Hey Gunther, so I was thin-", She was cut off because now Gunther was singing:

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the world_

She didn't know if he was just singing along to it or actually meaning every word to her. She tried getting his attention by calling his name several times but, he looked pass that and stared into her big brown eyes and walked even closer to her, as Rocky was walking backwards, being fully freaked out.

Now he started just full-on singing, on one knee like he was proposing or something:

_So give me a chance_

'_Cuz you're all I need, girl_

_Spend a week with your boy; I'll be calling you my girlfri-_

Rocky yanked one ear bud out of Gunther's ears. He stayed on the ground, looking up at the tall beauty standing in front of him, glaring.

"I was trying to serenade you", Gunther started.

"Well knock it off! People were starting to stare and the last thing we need is paparazzi and our co-workers thinking we're dating!", Rocky whisper-screamed. Gunther then got up and nodded, smiling from his prank.

"Gunther?"

"Yes?"

"Why exactly were you trying to serenade me?"

"I thought it'd be funny and make you annoyed", Gunther said, laughing at himself. Rocky only face palmed. What was she going to do with that blonde-headed boy?

"Hey CeCe!", Rocky called her. CeCe was currently talking to Aiden about who knows what. She probably didn't want to know anyway. CeCe then turned around to her best friend. "Wanna see what we got?" At this, Rocky and Gunther got into place, and motioned the DJ to start the track.

There, they did twenty-five seconds of their dance, and ended it. CeCe was stunned. It looked so professional and clean, and it was, she had to admit, pretty sexy for Rocky. There were so many times where Gunther and Rocky touched each other, and it looked pretty cute. Rocky and Gunther walked up to CeCe to hear what she thought of it.

"Well?"

"I loved it! You two are so in-sync! It's adorable!" CeCe said, giggling as she looked at her best friend looking at her dance partner.

"Well, it's a story. The boy, Gunther, is trying to get with a girl, me, but she's playing hard to get, which is why he's getting all touchy and I'm pushing him away", Rocky said explaining her genius idea that she had.

"Cool! I love it so far! Keep it up you two!" As soon as she said those words, her boyfriend walked in, and she literally squealed with delight as she kissed him. Rocky saw as Aiden walked away slowly. She sensed something was up.

"Okay, Aiden. What's up? How long has your crush on CeCe been?" Rocky said, dead serious.

"What? Crush on CeCe? I don't have a crush on CeCe. You're crazy", Aiden said, trying to brush it off, but Rocky wouldn't take it, so he gave in and told her.

"Alright, alright. I've had a crush on her ever since I laid eyes on her, which was six months ago. When I found out we were doing this Spotlight dance thingy together, I was thrilled!" Aiden spilled; relieved he got all of that off his chest.

Rocky didn't look happy at all. "Well listen here, _Aiden_, CeCe is dating one of my best friends, Deuce. If you ever and I mean _ever_ try to break them up to have CeCe to yourself, you're going to make the biggest mistake of your life. Got it?" Rocky said, threatening him to never hurt any of her friends and mess their love life. And plus, she had even worked extremely hard to get those two together. She wasn't gonna have some dreamy dancer guy mess everything up!

"Got it!" Aiden said, frightened by Rocky and the way she uttered those words to him.

"Good!" Rocky left with an innocent smile and left to find Gunther so they could practice more on their dance.

"Hey you!" Rocky said to Gunther, who was walking toward her,

"Hey, cupcake!" Gunther said, seconds later, only to realize what he said to her.

"Uh, Gunther? Why'd you call me "cupcake"?

"What? I didn't call you "cupcake", Rocky. You must be hearing things. Let's go get you a drink of water" Gunther said, putting an arm around her and leading her to the water fountains. It was such a close one for him! She almost found out about the love he had for her!

**Rocky: Um, what the heck was that?  
NCx: You and Gunther being adorable.**

**Gunther: Well, I'm adorable with just anyone.**

**NCx: Not with CeCe.**

**Gunther: You got a point there, baybee.**

**Rocky: would you quit it with that?**

**Gunther: I can actually make that even more annoying..**

**Rocky: How can you possibly do that?**

**Gunther: Be the future Mrs. Hessenheffer, BAY-BEE!**

**Rocky: Oh God.. O_O**

**NCx: Well, now that they're going to argue like the cute lovebirds that they are, thatnks for reading! It means a lot! Please review and check out my crossover with SydneySanity called iDance It Up! (She makes the story comes alive because she's boss like that)**

**Gunther: Until next time!**

**NCx and Gunther: Bye bye, BAY-BEE!**

**Rocky: Kill me now. **


	3. Momma Rocky and Daddy Gunther

**NCx: Hey there!**

**Gunther: Hello peoples! **

**NCx: Wow. You actually came before Rocky did this time!**

**Gunther: I know! Ugh, finally I don't have to see her face this time..**

**NCx: Shut up, you know you love her.**

**Gunther: Haha, very funny.**

**Rocky: I'm here! **

**Gunther: Great…**

**NCx: I sense a kiss coming on!**

**Rocky: I'm starting to wonder why I'm still coming to these readings…**

Rocky and Gunther were still in the Shake It Up Studio practicing as hard as they could in order to perfect their duet. They had a lot done, but they were stumped on what to do next. They were also alone in the studio, so they could do just about anything. Right now, they were sprawled on out on the dance floor resting.

"I am so tired" Rocky complained to her partner.

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining!" Gunther replied. Rocky shot him a look, but all he did was smile at her back.

"Well come on. We gotta add something to this dance!" Gunther said, standing up. Rocky only moaned and extended her arms to which Gunther helped her up.

"Okay, now what?" Rocky asked.

"Weeelll, we can do something like..this!" At his last word, Gunther scooped Rocky up bridal style which sent Rocky into an episode of screams and laughter. Gunther was now spinning her around and laughing, but now they had to set her down.

"That surely woke me up, but I'm still tired" Rocky remarked. They got down to business and added some five seconds on to their dance and decided to sit down for a while before going home.

"So what's been going on with your life?" Rock asked, interested.

"Nothing, really. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought since we were dance partners, we should get to know each other better."

"Oh."

"So any crushes?" Rocky asked.

"There _is _this one girl.." Gunther said softly, smiling as he thought about her.

"Aw, really? Who is she?" Rocky asked, interested in who it was.

"I won't say who she is, but I'll describe her." Gunther said.

"Deal"

"Alright, well. She's beautiful, extremely smart, dances her heart out everyday, has the kindest heart a girl could have, and has officially stolen my heart" Gunther described her, day dreaming about the perfect girl who existed in his world, and happened to sit right next to him at this very moment.

"Aww, are we close friends, me and your crush?" Rocky asked, excited to find out who his crush was.

"Closer than you think" Gunther chuckled. At that Gunther stood up, helped Rocky up and walked out of the studio.

"Do you, uh, want me to walk you home?" Gunther asked Rocky. Rocky smiled and nodded. They walked in pure silence, thinking about the other. Gunther thinking, _Wow, I'm walking her home. Isn't that what boyfriends do? Oh God, what if I give her a goodnight kiss? So many things I can do right now. _And Rocky thinking, _He is such a sweetheart. I never knew Gunther Hessenheffer had a heart. I never actually noticed his laugh was to die for and his hair is a beautiful shade of blonde and why am I saying this about Gunther? _

They were just around the corner of Rocky's house when they heard a cry of a little baby by the stairs. Being the kind-hearted people they were, both Rocky and Gunther rushed over to the sound to see where it was coming from. On top of the stoop where Rocky and CeCe usually have their heartfelt talks, was a woven basket with a beautiful baby girl inside of it crying her insides out. Rocky gasped and reached in to carry the baby. Rocky rocked the baby while Gunther looked at the baby behind Rocky's shoulder. She looked at him, smiling halfheartedly and he smiled back. If you were to look at them at a distance you would be sure that Gunther and Rocky were the parents nursing their baby girl together. That's how close and happy they looked on the outside.

Soon enough, the little baby girl fell asleep cuddled in Rocky's arms, and Rocky decided to sit on the stoop still carrying the baby. Gunther followed right after and decided to check in the basket to see if there was any information about her in the basket. He dug around until the very bottom, where he found a letter. It read:

_Dear Whoever Finds This Baby,_

_This is my little baby girl. Her name is Ariana Michelle Valentine. She was born 5 weeks ago, and she was most beautiful baby I ever laid my eyes on. Unfortunately, I can't keep her, and I don't know where an orphanage is, so I thought I'd leave her somewhere where a goodhearted person can find her. Please, take care of her and don't hurt her. If you don't want her, please take her somewhere safe where someone will love her just as much as I do._

Gunther read the letter on the verge of tears. "Rocky, I found this in the basket" Gunther whispered, handing the letter shakily. Rocky remained calm until the end of the letter, but then looked up at Gunther with teary eyes.

"Wha-What are we going to do?" Rocky asked Gunther.

"Why don't we keep it for the night? You can stay at my house and we can take care of her all night just us two." Gunther suggested. Rocky smiled and nodded. It was going to be fun to play family for a while, even if she was exhausted. Rocky called her mother to ask if it was okay for her, and sure enough she said yes.

"Alright, so first, we'll need diapers, bottles, and milk formulas." Rocky said, getting her mom mode on.

"Okay, well let's make a quick trip to the supermarket and then we head to my place, okay?" Gunther assured her. Rocky tucked little Ariana back in her basket and began walking to the nearest supermarket with Gunther. They bought the cheapest things they could find and headed to Rocky's home to get her things, and then right to the Hessenheffer residence.

They finally made it to the beautiful, luxurious home of the Hessenheffers. Tinka and Gunther's parents were out to the old country for the week, so they had the house to themselves. Little Ariana was still asleep when both of them showered and got ready for bed, so it was really easy going to sleep.

"Alright, so where am I going to sleep and where is Ariana going to sleep?" Rocky questioned Gunther.

"Well, just for the safety of little Ari, I was thinking we could all sleep in my bed, with Ariana in the middle?" Gunther said, sheepishly.

Rocky reluctantly agreed to it. _It's only one night Rocky, just one night. _They both positioned themselves to their liking and each gave little Ariana a kiss. Rocky gave one on her forehead, and Gunther gave one to her on the cheek. Rocky stared at Ariana, wondering if this is how she'll be once she gets a daughter or son of her own in a few years. She then stared at Gunther who was carefully caressing the baby and wondered if she'd have a husband as gentle and caring as Gunther. Then another thought popped into her mind: _What if I _marry _Gunther?_ She was a little surprised at her own self, but shook it off. Then, Gunther shook her daydreams awake.

"You think we should turn off the lights and sleep now?" Gunther asked Rocky.

"Yes! I'm exhausted." Rocky whispered back. Gunther smiled at her, and went to switch the lights of, but before he did that, he went to Rocky's side and lightly gave her a kiss on the cheek. When Gunther went to turn the lights off, Rocky smiled brightly at no one in particular. She just got kissed, on the cheek, but still! A kiss is a kiss. Rocky heard Gunther crawl into bed and hear him say:

"Goodnight Momma Rocky" Rocky laughed a bit.

"Goodnight Daddy Gunther"

**Rocky: Why. Are. We. Sleeping. In. The. Same. Bed?**

**NCx: Relax! You're not doing anything…Yet.**

**Rocky: ew!**

**NCx: Gunther? Any thoughts.**

**Gunther: Brilliant! I think Ariana Michelle is a beautiful name for our future daughter.**

**Rocky: No comment..**

**NCx: awwww! So, did you guys (the audience) get the joke of the baby's name? Hehe. I won't tell you it, but tell me if you got it! Anyway, until next time! OH! And HAPPY RUNTHER DAY!**

**Rocky and Gunther: Runther Day?**

**NCx: yes now shush. Good bye!**

**Gunther: Bye-bye Bay-Bees!**

**Rocky: Oh my gosh, will you stop it with that?**

**Gunther: I _will_ kiss you…**

**Rocky: Never mind, I love it! Bye guys!**


End file.
